Lestava Castle
Story The crowd is silent. Everyone stares at the battlefield, where John was still on his knees, looking at the pile of dust that was once Phantom. Spectator 1: He, won. Spectator 2: He killed him. Spectator 3: He did it! (The crowd bursts into cheers, going crazy.) Alan: He did it! Dorothy: That was, amazing. Alviss: The Zombie Tattoo. (raises sleeve, seeing the tattoo was gone.) Jack: You did it, John! (John stays on his knees, panting.) Candice: HOW DARE YOU KILL HIM! (Candice charges at John, wielding a giant stone axe.) I’LL KILL YOU! (John looks up, as his body glows, turning into Slapstrike. He raises his arm over his chest, slapping at Candice with the back of his flipper, breaking the axe and leaving a red mark on her face. A stone fragment hits Pozun on the head, knocking him out.) Slapstrike: Don’t think for a second that you can best me. (Candice starts to get up, her face angry like a wild beast.) I still have enough magic to beat you. (Candice lunges at Slapstrike, but Rolan stops her.) Rolan: Enough. Phantom is gone. Life, is meaningless. Slapstrike: Now you can work to find a new purpose. Rolan: Let us leave now. (Rolan and Candice teleport away. Then, the other Chess Pieces that were watching teleport away. Slapstrike reverts.) Spectator 3: The Chess are leaving! John: Not all of them. Get Pozun! (Pozun starts to wake up, when Nanashi and Alviss are standing in front of him.) Pozun: Uh. Nanashi: We’ll let you go, if you give us your Andata. Alan: His Andata is linked directly to Lestava Castle. Alviss: Hand it over. Pozun: Uh, right. (Pozun removes the Andata, giving it to Alviss.) Now, I’m leaving. (Pozun runs off. Dorothy goes over to John, who hasn’t moved.) Dorothy: Johnny! You alright? John: Yeah, yeah. (John reaches into the dust, picking up Purific Ave.) Just needed a moment to rest. (He puts Purific Ave in his pocket, and stands up.) Let’s go. Jack: Hold on! You look like you’re about to collapse. We should wait, let you recharge. John: The longer we wait, the longer the enemy can regroup and prepare for us. We have to go rescue Snow now! Ed: I’m going with you! I need to make sure the Princess is okay! Gaira: I’m going as well. I may not have been able to participate in the War Games, but I’ll fight with you. John: Let’s go. Alviss, do the honor. Alviss: Right. Andata, take this group to Lestava Castle. (The group teleports away.) End Scene The group arrives outside Lestava Castle, which was floating in the air. Jack: Whoa! This castle floats?! Ed: No. More likely it was lifted off the ground by an ÄRM. Alviss: Let’s go. We can’t waste anytime. Alan: The King and Queen of the Chess should be here. We have to take them out while we’re here. (Then, a large army of Pawns appear.) Pawn 1: You think you can just barge in? Pawn 2: Phantom may be dead, but we will fight on, and kill you all! Jack: I’ve got this. Go on, guys. Nanashi: I’ll give you a hand. There are a lot of him. (The others run off, heading for the main gate. Then, John stops, looking into the distance.) Alan: What’s up, John? John: You guys go ahead. I’ve got something I need to do. Dorothy: What is more important than rescuing Snow? John: I’ve got a promise to keep. Besides, I’m sure you guys can handle this until I get back. (John transforms into XLR8, and dashes off.) Alviss: Always the hero, huh? Alright. (They make it to the gate.) Alan: I’ll handle this. Saint Anger! (He summons his gauntlet Guardian, and they pound the door, breaking it. He recalls the Guardian, and the group runs in.) End Scene The door bursts open to a dungeon, with Ian walking in. Ian: Now, where are you? (He reacts, and turns, gaining giant claws. Chimera attacks him with her skeleton dinosaur hand, pushing him back.) Chimera: (Panting) You sure are persistent. Ghost Tail! (She gains a black tail, which strikes at Ian. Ian parries, but is pushed back.) Ian: You are going to give me the ÄRM to heal Gido. Chimera: Ha! Why do you even care about that ugly beast? You aren’t strong enough to get revenge for her! Ogre Hands! (Her hands morph into long, clawed hands that stretch at Ian, slamming into the ground, which Ian dodges. Then, Wildmutt jumps through the door, biting into Chimera’s shoulder.) Agh! Get off of me, dog! (She grabs Wildmutt, and throws him at Ian. Ian jumps and dodges.) Ian: Moon Fall! (Several crescent moon blades surround and attack Chimera, slicing through her. Wildmutt gets up, shifting to Ultimate Wildmutt.) What are you doing here? Ultimate Wildmutt: I said that I’d help you save Gido, so I am. Chimera: You. I figured I’d be the last thing on your mind. Ultimate Wildmutt: No. You are a pretty decent threat. Chimera: (Pants) Now that you're here. Chimaira! (She merges with a giant humanoid figure, with drill hands.) Ian: Octopus II! (Ian fires his bladed whips at Chimaira, but it is blocked by the drill hands. Ultimate Wildmutt grabs the drill and bites into it, but it spins, and Ultimate Wildmutt goes flying off.) Ultimate Wildmutt: Not good. Ian, I need something to eat. Ian: Now’s not the time to eat. Ultimate Wildmutt: Not food. Use ÄRM Break! (Ultimate Wildmutt turns into Lodestar.) Chimera: Not sure what you’re planning, but I won’t let you! (She thrusts the drill at Lodestar, and he raises a magnetic shield, pushing her back.) Lodestar: Anytime, Ian. Ian: ÄRM Break! (He fires a variety of weapons at Lodestar, who catches them with his magnetic powers. He then holds them up above him, shifting to Eatle. Eatle grabs the weapons, and eats them all. Ian stares, disgusted.) What are you doing? Eatle: (Finishes chewing) Let’s end this. Chimera: Die! (She swings his drill, while Eatle fires a powerful laser, breaking through the drill, and hits Chimera hard. The ÄRM deactivates, and Chimera was lying on the ground.) You really do care about her, don’t you? Ian: Yes. You should know know the pain she’s going through more than anyone. Chimera: Ha. Now, I can join my beloved. Here. (Pulls off a necklace.) This will heal her. (Eatle reverts.) John: What’s your real name? Before Chimera? Chimera: Eileen. (She grunts again, and falls, dead. (Ian takes the necklace.) John: You good here? Ian: Yeah. (Turns to John.) Why did you come help me? Surely you don’t have magic to waste. John: With the Master Control, it takes less magic for each transformation. Now, I’ve got my own lady to save now. (John transforms.) Ultimate Armodrillo: Ultimate Armodrillo! (He raises his arms, his drill arms covering his body. He then flies off, drilling through the wall.) Ian: Something about that guy. He has a unique style. Characters *John Smith (main character) *Ian (main character) *Dorothy *Alan *Nanashi *Jack *Alviss *Pozun *Gaira *Ed Villains Chess Pieces *Chimera (main villain) (death) *Rolan *Candice *Pawns Aliens *Slapstrike *XLR8 *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt *Lodestar *Eatle (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Armodrillo Guardian ÄRM *Saint Anger Trivia *John honors his promise to help Ian. **This doesn't happen in the manga. *The group attacks Lestava Castle. *The Knights and higher ups of the Chess stand down. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: MÄR Heaven Arc